


A wedding

by storyvisitor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Found Family, Other, i wrote this in highschool have mercy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyvisitor/pseuds/storyvisitor
Summary: Elicia Hughes is getting married and is hit with pre-wedding jitters. Uncle Roy comes to the rescue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for found family and close family friends.  
> I wrote this when I was 17 and I have not edited it now because I am resigned to my fate. All writing will eventually be embarrassing so I'm not gonna stress about it. Thank you for reading :o)

"Elicia,"  
Her name sounded hollow from behind her as she stared absently out the glass at the lawn full of people. The day was beautiful, sunny, with a slight breeze rustling the trees. It couldn't be more picturesque. Friends and family were seated in white wooden chairs, chatting amongst themselves with smiles on their faces.  
The loud sound of Ed laughing hit the air, just as obnoxious and unbridled as ever. Al had probably told that one joke about the fish stew again. Winry swatted her husband on the back of the head before he could start snorting.  
Elicia wished she was out there with them rather than cooped up in this room that smelled of heat from the new hair iron by the fire, and perfume.  
“Elicia," was said a little more firmly from behind her. "Honey, stop staring and look here." Her mother laughed. Elicia turned reluctantly.  
"Turn so we can see you, sweetie."  
She obeyed, turning a smiling face to all of her aunts and bridesmaids.  
“Ohhhhh," was the collective coo.  
"You look beautiful."  
"Stunning."  
"You grew up so fast."  
"We are so proud."  
"He is SO lucky."  
Her mother gave her a teary smile.  
"Your father would be proud," she said in a whisper, giving her habitual response to every major--and even not major-- event in her daughter's life. Elicia smiled at that.  
"Thanks, Mom," she said as her mother embraced her.  
"I'll go tell them you're ready," her mother smiled, getting up and herding the other ladies out the door. "We'll give you your cue." She smiled brightly before closing the door behind her.  
The clock ticked loudly on the wall, and as the seconds passed, her stomach knotted more and more, insecurity settling over her heavily. It wasn't a matter of yes or no, it was a question of now or later.  
She would have to go out there in front of everyone. She would have to be brave.  
“Well," said a voice as the door opened again, the dry humor already dripping from his tone. "I dunno about you, but I may cry."  
"Uncle Roy," Elicia sighed in relief, rising and hurrying to hug him.  
"What's on your mind?" He asked seriously, pushing her back gently by her shoulders. "Something seems wrong."  
"I just-- I just--" She found herself stuttering. "I--"  
“Jitters," he nodded knowingly, seeming proud of himself at diagnosing her condition.  
"I just don't know if now is the right area of our lives--" it all began tumbling from her mouth. "I don't want to let anyone down, I don't want to go out there and say all these very personal feelings in front of everyone, I just want to go home." She was on the verge of tears. Her mind was spinning and she could barely stand. All the sudden the room was too small, her lace sleeves too tight, her flowery hairpiece pinching her head.  
"Come sit down." Her uncle said, leading her back to her chair, almost seeming to know that she felt faint. Once she was seated, he leaned against the bureau, just nodding every once in a while as she continued to babble.  
"But then again, I couldn't go home knowing I would let someone down. I just couldn't go out there either. Could I stay in here?"  
“No," her uncle gave a dry chuckle. "No, you can't hide from stuff like this."  
"But I want this, I really want this. I do." Elicia said, putting her head in her hands.  
"Well then you've made your decision haven't you?"  
"Hm?" Elicia looked up, teary eyed and tired already.  
"Oh come on, I know you have." her uncle smiled. "You've shown me a hundred pictures of the guy, told me everything about how great he is…probably sixteen times in the last week."  
"I know I love him," Elicia said. "I'm just not sure if I should go out there…"  
"Well you've got to make a decision," Roy said, leaning to peer out the window. "And pretty soon. I think they're almost done with all the stuff before you go out there."  
Elicia paled.  
"I need a minute." She pleaded.  
Her uncle smiled again, almost sadly this time.  
"I'll give you thirty seconds."


End file.
